1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mouthpiece, and particularly relates to a mouthpiece that is suitable for performing a so-called whitening processing for whitening teeth.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, as an apparatus that performs teeth whitening processing, one that is disclosed in Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2003-242806 is known. The conventional whitening processor irradiates teeth with ultraviolet rays using a halogen lamp to perform the teeth whitening processing.
However, in a method in which the teeth are irradiated with ultraviolet rays using a halogen lamp to perform the teeth whitening processing, since the ultraviolet rays emitted by the halogen lamp have high light intensity, there is difficulty in handling the ultraviolet rays. For example, when irradiation was continued for a long time, there was a possibility that the surfaces of the teeth and gums around the teeth would be damaged. Thus, a fixed skill was required for the ultraviolet irradiation, and the help of a specialist such as a dentist was needed. Accordingly, it has been demanded that whitening can be easily performed at home.